se llama jasper
by Mary A. Brandon C
Summary: casi todos humanos...esta vez toque un tema, que veo que nadie lo hace, espero les guste...byeee
1. Chapter 1

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A LA SAGA TWILIGHT, YO JUEGO CON ELLOS UN POCO....

CAP I: La oveja negra

Fuera de programa, como llegue a eso, ojala pudiera retroceder el tiempo, despertarme un poquito, el vuelo a casa me parece tan corto, aun mucho mas de los tantos que he hecho en compañía de mi hermano, nos adoramos, pero esa adoración no me va a salvar de mi destino, enfrentarme a mis padres y comentarles la desgracia que tienen por hija, la cual no solo perdió un semestre de universidad, sino que entro en una decepción tal, no quiero, tengo miedo, me encantaría ser mi hermano, Emy es el hijo perfecto, perfectas notas, hermano perfecto, novio perfecto, amigo perfecto, físico perfecto, porque yo no puedo, me siento la persona más inútil, un desecho social, la oveja negra de la familia.

si no me hubiera pasado tanto tiempo en los centros comerciales, viendo las perfectas sedas que últimamente están de moda, y me hubiera dedicado más tiempo a estudiar, que me costaban unos minutos al día, si yo tan solo hubiera prestado más atención a clases, y no hacerme la de la popular, mis amigas, mis adoradas amigas, si sobrevivo y el saber que no voy a verlas más me dará muy duro, tengo miedo, que persona no le tiene miedo a la incertidumbre, ah si mi hermano.

-Estas lista mi pixie?- me abraza mi hermanito.

-no-respondo sorprendentemente en un tono serio del susto que tenia.

-vamos hermanita, yo no te dejare solo, yo voy a estar aquí contigo, te lo prometo mi campanita- me dice mientras me acaricia mis cortos cabellos en punta.

Lo abrazo no quiero, tengo mucho miedo, pero por mucho que uno no quiera, hay cosas que tienen que pasar y que son inevitables, y ese momento llego; estábamos aterrizando en nuestro destino final.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y de repente los demás comenzaron a bajar, estaba estática, mi cuerpo no me respondía, Emy se quito el broche de seguridad, y me extendió una mano de apoyo, no sé qué cambio noto en mi, sus ojos eran de preocupación, y después lo note, varios rocíos se deslizaban por mis mejillas.

-vamos Al, hay cosas peores-me dijo Emy, tratando de animarme.

-¿Disculpen, todo está bien?, ¿se encuentra bien señorita?- una auxiliar se nos acerca al notar que todos habían bajado del avión, y éramos los únicos en el.

-Ella está bien, solo denos un momento, enseguida bajaremos- dijo Emy a la chica, ella solo sonrió y se alejo con mucha prudencia.

-Hermanita, algún día tendrá que pasar, te prometo que si te matan yo en tu funeral te colocare un lindo vestido de la última colección, y cuando pase de moda te desenterrare y te colocare el de la próxima colección- me dijo tratando de animarme.

El solo hecho de imaginarme a un chico del tamaño de un oso con una pala y en el hombro un vestido de Janizze Zimbretthy me produjo mucha gracia.

-así me gusta, la chica risueña, te quiero mucho mi pequeña niña, no voy a permitir que algo malo te pase- me dijo el desabrochando mi seguro.

-lo prometes- pregunte con insistencia.

-lo prometo mi resortico chillón- esas palabras me brindaron la seguridad suficiente para

Levantarme y tratar de tomar el toro por los cuernos.

Bajamos del avión tomados de la mano y nos dirigimos a la sala de equipaje, Emy se encargaba de los equipajes, cosa que me daba tiempo de divagar sobre mi vida, sobre como decírselos a mis padres, sobre como saludarlos y mirarlos a la cara.

-Listo hermanita, vámonos-¿Por qué el tiempo pasa tan rápido?

Salimos de la sala de equipajes, no vi a mis padres por ningún lugar, de pronto ya se enteraron y no nos quisieron venir a recibir y…. unos delgados brazos me atrajeron, ese aroma es el de mi madre, la reconocería en cualquier parte.

-Oh mi pequeñita, me hiciste mucha falta mi amor- mi madre me dice mientras me abraza con mucha fuerza.

-pero que pasa mi princesa, ¿que no estás feliz de venir a visitar a tus viejos?- mi padre me acaricio con mucha violencia en cabello

-¡papa¡ ya te dije que no me gusta que hagas eso- dije mientras hacia un puchero.

- que tendrá la pequeña Alice-preguntan mis padres mirándome como si buscasen algo diferente en mi.

-Fue un largo viaje y muy pesado, por cierto mama, tengo mucha hambre, ¿con que tipo de comida nos vas a recibir hoy?- intercedió mi hermano, como lo amaba, ¿si ven Por qué?

-por supuesto, queridos niños, vamos, vamos.- dijo mi madre empujándonos hasta el auto, en realidad me empujaba solo a mí, a Emy solo lo halaba de la mano, y el no se resistía.

Camino a casa mis padres se miraban con mucha complicidad, lo saben, será que lo saben? si lo saben porque actúan así conmigo?

-niños en casa tienen 3 sorpresas- dijo mi madre sin poderse contener mas, y recibiendo una mirada de desaprobación de mi padre.

-¿Qué tipo de sorpresa exactamente madre?- fue Emy quien se atrevió a preguntar.

-ya lo veras hijo, ya lo veras- canturreo mi madre, por Dios, quien se negara a decir que ella no es mi madre no tiene ningún sentido bueno.

Al llegar no me contuve chille de alegría y pegue brinquitos hacia mi regalo, mi amarillo, mi veloz y mi enorme regalo.

-¿te gusta mi amor?- me pregunta mi madre acariciándome el cabello.

-no madre, lo amoooo- chille nuevamente y la abrase.

-muchas gracias papa y mama- los abrase con mi fuerza, sacada de la parte de mi padre.

- de nada mi princesita, esto te lo ganaste, por sabernos responder en la universidad, de tus excelente notas y de tus buenos promedios.

Una vez mi padre haber dicho eso, se me deshizo la felicidad, y me volví a recordar la realidad en la que estaba yo no estaba bien, yo no debí emocionarme, yo no me merezco esto.

-y Em-pregunte para despistar a mis padres.

-está dentro, parece ser que realmente tiene hambre- me dijo mi padre con un tono divertido frente a tal situación.

-sí y eso que el de él fue más difícil-dijeron dirigiendo si mirada a un enorme ¿auto?

-wow, es enorme-dije algo sorprendida.

-ese es el de Em- dijo mi padre nuevamente desarreglándome el cabello.

-¿Y es legal esa cosa en esta parte del mundo?-pregunte realmente interesada.

Mis padres solo esbozaron una sonrisa por mis "ocurrencias"

-por supuesto mi cielo-dijo mi madre abrazándome.

-¿Por qué no han entrado?, si no entran empezare sin ustedes y me comeré su comida-dijo Emy apurado, realmente tiene apetito de comida casera de mi madre, para ser sinceras es la mejor.

Mi padre se nos unió al abrazo y así partimos a la mesa donde nos esperaba mi adorable hermano con su hambre voraz, sin embargo al entrar al comedor algo muy curioso llamo mi atención había alguien, una chica jamás en mi vida la había visto, lo sé porque nadie que conozco se atrevería a vestirse así en mi presencia, Emy hablaba con ella y ella solo miraba hacia abajo con un tono sonrosado en sus mejillas de cutis perfecto, asintiendo de vez en cuando, al ver a mis padres la chica se noto menos tensa y mas aliviada.

-¿Estas bien linda?-pregunto mi madre

-s..si señora-dijo la chica en esbozos timidez.

-niños-llamo mi padre-ella es Isabella, es nuestra invitada-

-cielo es Bella cariño-corrigio mi madre dulcemente a mi padre-¿Verdad que prefieres bella?-pregunto mi madre cariñosamente acariciándole el cabello.

-si señora-esbozo una sonrisa.

-pues yo te diré tomatico-dijo Emy y seguido de esto se hecho a reír.

-Emmett se amable –dije yo, la chica parece ser buena gente, me agradaba, un nuevo perfecto maniquí, primera misión cambiarle la ropa.

-Bella te importa si me siento a tu lado-dije esbozando una sonrisa amable.

-cla…claro-dijo ella sonrojándose

La cena transcurrió sin contratiempos mis padres le contaban todo a Em sobre el auto, y yo hablaba con Bella, poco a poco la chica dejo de responderme monosílabas, y me contaba algo de ella.

Al momento del postre mis padres se excusaron y se fueron a su recamara, y Em y yo nos quedamos con Bella.

-Bella te gustaría subir conmigo a mi recamara- pregunte, necesitaba desempacar y dejarla sola con Em no es tan buena idea que digamos.

-En realidad Alice, creo que iré a dormir, tal vez en otra ocasión- me dijo sonriendo.

-vale, te tomare la palabra-le dije con una sonrisa de victoria.

-Buenas noches Alice y Emmett-dijo mientras se excusaba.

Después de la pelea por la última porción del postre napoleón me dirigí a mi habitación, donde conciliar el sueño se volvía una acción de mucho esfuerzo, y aun así no lo concilie por completo, después de unas horas de estar dando vueltas en la cama, decidí levantarme e ir a la cocina, tal vez un vaso de leche tibia haría relajarme un poco, note la iluminación de la cocina, por lo que supuse que había alguien, quise devolverme, lo que menos quería era hablar de lo que me pasaba, hasta que escuche unos sollozos, al inclinarme un poco, note a Bella con una taza de leche caliente sollozando, más bien llorando, abrí la puerta, y la abrase, no soporto ver a nadie así y mucho menos a Bella, ella parecía tan frágil.

Pocos minutos pasaron y sus llantos comenzaron a sesar después de servirme una taza de leche caliente, estaba dispuesta a escucharla.

-se llama Jacob-dijo ella entre suspiros de los finales de sollosos.

-Éramos novios y…-dijo ella

-te dejo por otra-interrumpí, mas aclarando que preguntando.

-no se-dijo ella

-como así-pregunte realmente confundida

-un día llego a mi casa a decirme que no me amaba, que fui una apuesta y nada más, y que lo hice ganar una apuesta- dijo ella reanudando su llanto por eso, quería alejarme de todos y no tenia hacia donde más ir así que tus padres me propusieron venirme para acá así que lo hize, lo que menos quiero es estorbar.

-Vamos Bella, animo, hay cosas peores- lo dije con tal sinceridad, estaba dispuesta a cambiar de lugar con ella, prefiero pasar por una apuesta, a mi realidad académica en estos momentos.

-Yo me entregue a él, y ahora ese supuesto amor, no existe.-dijo deshecha.

Como pude tranquilice a Bella y nos quedamos dormidas en el sofá de la sala.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno chicos les recuerdo que los personajes perteneces a la saga crepúsculo (S.M), la historia la invente yo…feliz lectura…

LA TERCERA SORPRESA.

Las dulces caricias de mi madre me despertaron, al abrir los ojos vi a mi madre hablándome de algo, no sabría decir con exactitud lo que me decía, note que estaba abrazando a alguien, y entonces recordé lo de la noche pasada, era bella, dormía curiosamente en mis brazos, ella estaba comenzando a despertarse y miro con timidez a mi madre, que chica tan adorable.

-lo siento…yo solo-dijo Bella un poco sonrojada

-Esta bien cielo, tú no tienes la culpa de nada- le dijo mi madre.

-porque no suben se lavan y bajan a desayunar como la gran familia que somos- dijo mi madre.

Mientras entraba en mi cuarto se apoderaba cada vez mas de mi esa sensación de que te están ocultando algo, de que estas a punto de un suceso que va a trascender cada vez más en tu vida, algo más que un temor, es algo extraño, siempre eh tenido una perspicacia, mi madre lo llama un don y me conlleva a Bella, después de todo, no tengo ni 24 horas de haberla conocido y aun así no sé nada de ella ni su apellido.

Pasaron unos minutos mientras me termine de alistar divagando en mi mente y tratando de hacer desaparecer esa sensación, la cual al final gano la batalla y me acompañando a comer.

Al llegar había un aspecto sombrío un poco serio, pero no demasiado, lo suficiente para saber que algo no marchaba bien, decidí hacerme la que no sabía nada y con ello le di los buenos días a mis padres a Em y a Bella; la comida transcurrió sin accidentes vocales u otros tropiezos, en realidad fue demasiado tranquila para mi gusto, otro motivo más para darme cuenta que ese algo era importante.

-niños por la tarde tendremos una reunión familiar, tenemos un tema delicado que tratar- mi madre hablo con mucha seriedad, realmente es algo grave, la última vez que tuvimos una reunión familiar, fue cuando mis padres decidieron darse un tiempo, un divorcio momentáneo que duro 2 años, y luego nací yo.

* * *

EMMETT

Esto no me gusta no me gusta para nada, el hecho de que bella tenga la misma edad de la época del divorcio de mis padres, el hecho de una reunión familiar, no tengo humor para ser yo, lo bueno que puedo sacar de esto, es que mi hermana se va a relajar un poco con lo del tema se su semestre.

-Hijo, puedes por favor llevar a Bella y Alice al centro comercial, no queremos que anden solas por ahí-dijo mi padre mas con autoridad que por pedir un favor.

Esperen un momento, me perdí en la conversación….la pixie lo hizo otra vez, aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para ir a un centro comercial.

-cla…claro-

Solo me dedique a mirar a mi hermana, nuestro contacto visual culmino con la llegada de un delicioso postre.

* * *

ALICE

Nuestras miradas de seriedad se cruzaron por muy pocos segundos pero los suficientes para una larga charla la cual expresaba nuestra enorme preocupación por lo que seria la "reunión familiar". Que mejor lugar para hablar que un centro comercial, pidiéndolo yo mis padres jamás irían, dicen que doy demasiadas vueltas.

-yo…yo preferiría quedarme, no me siento muy bien que digamos- dijo Bella la chica sencillamente aburrida.

-Vamos cielo, debes despejar tu mente-dijo mi madre con dulzura.

Al cabo de muchos minutos no pudimos convencer a bella de que nos acompañara, algo por supuesto que es una lastímame hubiera gustado asesorarla en algunos aspectos físicos.

Después de unos cuantos minutos en alistarme y escuchar la usual discusión de mis padres sobre que tarjeta de crédito me iba a llevar, Salí con Em con limitado saldo en la tarjeta y muchas preguntas en la mente, dentro de las cuales esta, ¿Quién es Bella realmente?, ¿Qué relación guarda con mis padres?, ¿Guardara relación la reunión familiar con ella?

En el centro comercial, mientras me media una hermosa blusa "zitrika" lo vi venir, fue una especie de "visión" por nombrarla de algún modo, vi como mis padres se sentaban en la sala, cada uno del lado de Bella la cual tenía la cabeza baja parecía muy avergonzada, mientras nos explicaban la relación de Bella con la familia, tal parece que bella es nuestra Hermanastra.

-nooo…-un grito ahogado salió de mi sin previo aviso

-La hay en otra talla pixie-dijo Em

Salí del vestidor totalmente aterrada y a juzgar por su cara Em también lo estaba, no quise ni medirme más cosas, no compre nada, estaba aterrada, que rayos fue eso, y porque me paso a mi, mi hermano y yo nos sentamos en una cafetería, me trajo algo de tomar. Mientras le contaba lo que me sucedió, lo único que hizo fue burlarse de mí, entonces le conté la ropa que mis padres usaban y haciendo cálculos, todo concuerda, Bella tiene la misma edad que el tiempo que mis padres se dieron; no nos demoramos mucho para tomar rumbo a casa, debamos saber de qué se trataba todo esto.

Al llegar tanto mi hermano como yo nos sorprendimos, las descripciones exactas como las había dado eran perfectas, hasta la forma de estar sentados.

-niños siéntense-ordeno mi padre muy seriamente

-lo que vamos a decirles es muy difícil, pero espero que como personas maduras lo sepan llevar-dijo mi madre.

-niños, Bella es su…- mi padre iba a decir pero mi inconsciente boca lo dijo primero antes que el lo registrara.

-Hermana- yo y mi gran bocota

-¿lo sabían?- pregunto mi madre asombrada a Em

-Alice está loca- grito Em mientras me señalaba con pucheros

- Mary Alice, estoy esperando una explicación-mi madre mi padre y Bella nos miraban despectivos

Como decirles a mis padres lo que paso, que simplemente lo vi venir…

* * *

Ya pasaron 5 horas, tarde o temprano tengo que salir de la habitación, lo peor es que mi nana le toco salir así que no hay quien me traiga la comida, pero tengo hambre y no puedo bajar, mi orgullo no me lo permite, pero como se atreven, ella no puede ser mi hermana, no quiero, ella es desaliñada, rara, es un nerd, no puedo tener de hermana a un nerd, me imagino que es señorita perfección, como mi madre lo permite, definitivamente no la quiero a mi lado, tendrán que escoger entre ella o yo, no puedo vivir en el mismo espacio que esa mocosa; de repente alguien toca la entrada de mi habitación.

-¿Quién?-pregunto tratando de controlar mis aptitudes de asesina (q por cierto son muy buenas)

Nadie respondió, pero lo vi venir era Bella, quería disculparse por no hablar las anteriores veces, y vi como iba a terminar la conversación, pero no se la dejare tan fácil, ella no se va aquedar con mi vida no tan fácil voy a luchar por lo que me pertenece, tengo que eliminar a esa intrusa; media hora después volvieron a tocar la puerta, Dios que niña tan molesta.

-¿Quién?- volví a preguntar con mi voz monocromática e insípida, igual a la de Rosalie, eso intimida a cualquiera.

Nadie respondió, nuevamente.

-Pasa Isabella, se que eres tu- me sentí muy intimidante, me encantaba, ahora comprendía porque Rose lo hacía siempre.

-Yo…Yo solo…es….es que yo solo…-ella solo titubeaba tratando de que le salieran las palabras y tratando de controlar su temblor general, valla que esta nerviosa, sentí lastima por ella, cuando unas lagrimas comenzaban a salir, pero eso solo me comprobó que ese territorio seguía siendo mío.

-Que patética te vez Isabella, no tengo tiempo para personas ridículas, dime qué quieres- me sentí malvada y eso…eso me encanto.

-Yo…Yo eh pasado por muchas cosas…muchas cosas duras en esta vida…y…-Que quiere esta mocosa, esto da es risa.

-¿Y qué?, despierta querida así es la vida, la vida es dura, no puedes suponer que eres la única con problemas, y mucho menos que por decir eso la gente te lo va a facilitar-estaba realmente enojada.

-Pero Alice yo…-ella titubeo sus llantos no la dejaban hacer mas y el temblor de su cuerpo la hizo tropezar cayo y al juzgar por el sonido y sus quejidos se golpeo duro.

-Alice ayúdame, me duele- nuevamente quise hacerlo, pero no me moví.

-Emmett- di un grito medianamente alto, unos momentos después Em estaba en mi habitación.

-Bella…-grito el sorprendido y asustado al verla revolcándose en el suelo chillando de dolor.

-Sácala de mi habitación, me estorba- le dije y me di vuelta a revisar mi correo electrónico.

Emmett la alzo en sus enormes brazos de oso con mucha delicadeza y le saco de mi habitación, mientras yo revisaba un e-mail de mi querida amiga Rosalie…

_Querida Alice:_

_Mis familia y yo iremos de vacaciones por primera vez en 3 años puesto que mi adorado hermano, vendrá de vacaciones por un pequeño tiempo, convencí a mis padres de vacacionar en tu país tenemos una casa de verano, estaremos por un mes…bye_

Que ella venga me parece una muy buena noticia…y su hermano, solo lo eh visto en fotos y es muy atractivo, se llama Jasper…el sonido de la entrada de mi habitación interrumpió el hilo de mis pensamientos.

-¿Quién?-lo dije en un tono muy frio, propio de mi actuación.

-Soy yo mi pequeña Alice- enseguida mis defensas bajaron, la dulzura de mi madre nunca a tenido mi batalla.

-Pasa mamá- lo dije crudamente.

Mi madre entro sin ningún contacto visual y solo me abrazo, yo no supe reaccionar, solo me quede estática en mi cama, de repente unos sollozos comenzaron a surgir y unos cristales derretidos acariciaban el rostro terciopelo de mi madre, ella lloraba, eran muy poquitas las veces que la había visto llorar, como aquella vez que mi hermano fue atacado por aquel oso.

-Tengo miedo Alice- mi madre hablo por primera vez en un lapsus de tiempo moderado.

- ¿Qué pasa mama? ¿Porque estas así?-me parte el corazón ver a mi madre de ese modo

-Hija, tu sabes cuánto te amo, ¿verdad?- mi madre estaba muy vulnerable, lo puedo sentir.

-Mama, me estas asustando-mi madre alzo su mirada directamente a mis ojos.

-lo siento mi amor, esta situación me está superando, me voy por un tiempo a pensar bien la situación- me dijo mientras me acariciaba mis cabellos

-Te vas… ¿A dónde vas?- estoy atónita, mi Mama no se puede ir, no ahora, yo la necesito…

-Me voy con tu Tíos Carlisle y Esme- me dijo abrazándome

-Mama llévame contigo…no me dejes por favor- la abrase tan fuerte como pude

- no mi amor, no puedo, no debo- dijo mi madre titubeando mientras retomo su llanto

Así se hicieron las 10 de la noche…algo temprano para dormir, pero aun así el ardor de los ojos de tanto llorar hizo magia…

Bueno chicas mi segundo capítulo espero que les guste, por favor déjenme reviews ayúdenme a crecer como escritora….byee


End file.
